


Changing of the Guard

by Erainor



Series: Chaos Theory [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erainor/pseuds/Erainor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeor Mormont survives Craster's keep after he recognizes his men have gone too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing of the Guard

**Author's Note:**

> Third entry in the Chaos Theory series. Making up for the last one's poor research!

Changing of the Guard

Sorry if my last story wasn't as well researched as it should have been! Thanks to the awesome commentators for pointing out holes in my research!

And now, Karl doesn't provoke Craster and Jeor Mormont makes it back to the wall.

Karl was one of my favorite characters in season 3 and 4 of Game of Thrones, but his book portrayal was very different. He insults his host, which is a glaring mistake, but Jeor Mormont had made an error by not removing Karl from Craster's himself after he declared that he wanted what was hiding in the hidden larder. Whatever possessed Mormont to say nothing when he clearly heard dissension is easily remedied by immediately removing the instigators from the scene. 

The original plot to kill Mormont had all but fallen apart in the after effects of the Fist of the First Men and the only reason why Mormont is killed is because he tries to break up a rape. Which wouldn't have been an issue if Craster hadn't been insulted by Karl causing him to go berserk and attack one of the best fighters in the Night's Watch in Karl.

So, Mormont makes it back to the Wall. What if he is still alive upon Jon's return? Would he believe Jon's story about why he joined the wildlings? My money is on no. Jon already threatened to desert once before to come to his brother's aid in the South. With Mormont still there, Jon isn't in command when Mance Rayder's attack comes. Even if the best case scenario happens where Jon isn't immediately put into an ice cell, he never regains his popularity and trust of his brothers. Then, when Thorne and Slynt arrive bearing word of the death of Qhorin Halfhand, I believe that Jon Snow is put on trial and executed for the murder. 

The only reason that Jon survived to parley with Mance Rayder is that he led his brothers in a furious defense of the wall in the absence of leadership. Even Maester Aemon Targaryen would be unable to convince Jeor Mormont of Jon's innocence. Mormont's overall stubbornness gets Jon Snow hanged as a traitor. 

Thus it occurs that when Stannis Baratheon reaches the Wall, there is no Stark for him to make a claim to Winterfell. This actually is a blessing in disguise for the One True King of Westeros as Winterfell is a trap set by Roose Bolton. Stannis is able to enact his original plan to resettle the Gift with his men, and the realm has a true force in the North once again. The only question remains is what would happen with Roose and Ramsay Bolton? They were sworn to Robb Stark, but Stannis has a tendency to pardon those who oppose him if he needs their service. Roose is a near genius on the battlefield, but politics is never his game. See the gift of Harenhall to Vargo Hoat. A politician doesn't make that sort of mistake. 

I argue that Roose attempts to attack Stannis at the wall, not realizing that Stannis has managed to secure the services of Mance Rayder and the wildling army. The Wildlings take advantage of Stannis's offer of peace and kneel for the first time in recorded history. Stannis pardons Mance Rayder, and he becomes Stannis's leading general. Roose Bolton suffers a crushing defeat, and now Stannis can place young Rickon Stark on the High Seat of Winterfell.


End file.
